06 February 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-02-06 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *Peel grumbles again about his inability to play the new White Stripes LP: "I'm sorry I keep going on about the White Stripes, but the new LP really is excellent and it sort of hangs together really well as an LP in addition to the tracks being very strong individually. I'd just love to be able to play it to you and it really makes me mad that it's in this box here and I can't play it to you. Really infuriating! I hate the record industry." *John describes the day as being "strange" as it's son Tom Ravenscroft's birthday (23) but he is away snowboarding in France. *Laura Cantrell is to play at Norwich Arts Centre on Friday 9th May. Peel says he'll be there. Note: this is the night after Laura will be playing live at Peel Acres (08 May 2003). *During the course of the programme, John receives an email requesting a track from the LP "Move It On Over" by George Thorogood And The Destroyers. By an astonishing coincidence, he claims that he'd already programmed a track from it into the show. *John would like to play the Wilson Pickett version of the song covered by the Detroit Cobras, but this would entail an expedition out to the shed and there isn't a long enough record remaining in the show to allow him the time to go and hunt for it. Sessions *Me Against Them #1. Recorded 30 October 2002. Tracklisting *Melys: Plasticine (LP - Casting Pearls) Sylem *King Tubby: Drumillie Rock (LP - 100% Of Dub) Select Cuts *Delgados: Mad Drums (CD Single - All You Need Is Hate) Mantra Recordings *Me Against Them: White Pants (Peel Session) *Friction + Nu Balance: Turmoil (12") Blade *Tijuana Hercules: Hound Dogs Ain't The Only Ones That Got To Be Lookin' Over Their Shoulders (LP - When The Moon Comes Up Wild) Black Pisces Recordings *Antihero: Stravinsky Gave Me Nightmares (CD Single) Integrity *Pram: Leeward (LP - Dark Island) Domino *Mr Negative: Star Spangled Banger (12") Crack&Speed *Me Against Them: Land Of Fools (Peel Session) *George Thorogood And The Destroyers: The Sky Is Crying (LP - Move It On Over) Sonet *John Rolodex: Forget Me Now (Dread Soldiers) (EP - The Soldiers) Dread Recordings *Ormondroyd: Fantasise (CD Demo: 1-0) White Label *Fever Tree: Imitation Situation 1 (Toccata And Fugue) (LP - Fever Tree) UNI Records *Justin Hinds & The Dominoes: Carry Go Bring Come (7") Treasure Isle *Me Against Them: Telescope Man (Peel Session) *Low Country: I Still Miss Someone (Demo CD) White Label *Gun Club: Death Party (7") Animal Records *Artie Shaw And His Orchestra: Rose Room - Foxtrot (78) His Masters Voice (Pig's Big 78) *Detroit Cobras: 99 And A Half Just Won't Do (EP - Seven Easy Pieces) Rough Trade *Michael Mayer: Falling Hands (Various CD - Total 4) Kompakt *Me Against Them: Readjusting Your Halo (Peel Session) *Dinky: Frogz (LP - Black Cabaret) Carpark Records *Ex Models: Girlfriend Is Worse (LP - Other Mathematics) Ace Fu Records *Fallout Boy: 100% Pure (Ozma Project Remix) (12") Audio Rehab *Me Against Them: Multiply Now (Peel Session) *De-Tronix: Hour Of Your Need (12" - Look Out) White Label *Buster Carter & Preston Young: She's A Darn Good Gal (LP - Walter Smith & Friends Vol 3) Document Records File ;Name *John_Peel_20030206.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *mooo Category:Available online Category:2003 Category:Peel shows